


Bar Brawl

by samsbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Come Shot, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, Exhibitionism, Facials, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hot, Incest Kink, Jealous Sam, Jealousy, Kinky, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Possessive Sam Winchester, Public Blow Jobs, Sibling Incest, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbestgirl/pseuds/samsbestgirl
Summary: If this is supposed to send them to Hell, then why does it feel like Heaven?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102
Collections: supernatural fanfics





	Bar Brawl

**Author's Note:**

> Please, keep in mind that English is not my first language so mistakes can be found! Enjoy.

The bar's packed even for a Friday night. Sweaty bodies grind against each other on the dance floor, sticking together like glue on paper and the music is blasting through the speakers too loud to even think about thinking, let alone concentrate hard enough to feel jealous.

That doesn't faze Sam though.

His eyes follow Dean's every move like a predator, ignoring the crowd and the patrons trying to offer him more beer, while he's chatting his way through the whole bar. Sam lost count how many beers Dean's had and frankly, he doesn't want to know. He huffs under his breath, wishing he was at home, more precisely at the motel, watching some stupid football game and trading silly stories with his brother until one of them passes out on the couch from exhaustion. 

Sam downs another beer, his third in a row although he doesn't even feel buzzed _damn it_ , and rolls his eyes when yet another guy approaches Dean and gets too close for comfort. He aches to stride over there and grab Dean by the back of his neck, planting one on him right there for the whole bar to see, claiming him in the most public of ways just to satiate this green-eyed monster inside of him that claws at his chest, demanding he do something about the shit happening in front of him.

But he can't. 

Because no matter how hard he wishes, he doesn't have a claim over his big brother.

Oh, but he wants and wants and this _thing_ tearing at his insides gets stronger every day, pushing him to the point of breaking. Until the only solution left is either _tell Dean how you feel_ or _kill someone for looking at his brother the wrong way_. It doesn't help the fact that Dean's kind of a slut, giving off serious sex vibes even when that's not his intention. Like right now.

When one of the guys, black-haired and fair-skinned, gets touchy, Sam has finally had enough.

He growls and pushes off the barstool that he's practically been glued to the whole night, watching from afar and just waiting for someone to fucking touch Dean. That's the last straw.

He strides purposefully to Dean, daring some asshole to try and stop him in his quest, and the little crowd that's gathered around him. He breaks them up and immediately his eyes are drawn to the now almost empty beer bottle in Dean's raised hand and to the arm wrapped tightly around _his_ big brother's waist. He must look menacingly because people part for him, giving him enough room to move.

Sam clears his throat, tapping the dipshit on the shoulder and waits patiently, even though inside he's raging, for him to turn around. He doesn't have to wait long though because he's suddenly faced with the guy's glassy eyes and Sam realizes with some shame that he must be drunk but he still doesn't care. Sam must look murderous 'cause the dude's eyes widen and he almost bolts for the door right that moment. Something keeps him rooted to the spot though and Sam's glad. He's itching for a fight after festering in his own jealousy all night.

Dean turns around to face him too and they end up locking eyes. Sam's are hard and unforgiving, conveying that he's not fucking around and that Dean better follow his lead this time, in contrast with Dean's unclear eyes. The moment his gaze settles on Sam though his vision clears somewhat and his eyes get this _glint_ in them, a spark of recognition and happiness that almost knocks Sam off his feet.

Before he has a chance to say his piece and maybe throw some punches like he's intended, Dean beats him to it.

"Look, Noah, this is Sammy." Just that it doesn't sound quite like that. More like _'ammy_. Fuck if that's not doing things to Sam. "I've told you all about him." Dean's drunk drawl is endearing in a way Sam doesn't want to analyze.

The douchebag, _Noah_ , snickers like he's been told the best joke in the world and Sam narrows his eyes, his fists clenching at his sides. It takes all his self-control right now not to tackle this guy to the floor and teach him some things about respect and personal space. 

"Oooooh, yeah, I remember." He struggles to say, but what comes out is barely comprehensible.

Dean puts an arm around Noah's shoulders and leans close to his ear but not too close because he's looking Sam straight in the eye and it's obvious Dean wants him to hear whatever he's about to say. "You see this boy, Noah?" Dean points at him and Sam flushes from the scrutiny. 

"Ahmm.. I think so, but man I'm sooooo wasted." He laughs again and Sam barely restrains himself from rolling his eyes. He can feel multiple pairs of eyes on the back of his head and the air somehow's gotten staler than it was two minutes ago.

"This boy..." Dean continues, "is the love of my life, man." 

Sam forgets how to breathe for a second. It's like the room holds its breath in time with him. 

"He's my world, period." He chuckles and barely catches himself from face-planting to the floor. "I love him." He states, simple as that.

There's wetness running down Sam's face now and he doesn't know when he started crying but he can't bring himself to care. Can't bring himself to question how in the hell was he lucky enough to hear the words he's wanted to hear his entire life.

"But ya know what? I don't tell him that. If I do, then he'll want to hear it every day and I..." He stumbles over his words and his eyes glaze over for a second like he's trying to fight the alcohol running through his system. "I'm too much of a coward to say it every day."

Sam covers his mouth with his hands to stop the embarrassing sound wanting to tear itself past his lips. The room's spinning and he feels two minutes away from fainting. It's so much more than he was expecting from Dean and he doesn't have the first clue how to handle it.

The people around them are applauding which serves to sober Dean up some, even though his eyes are still mostly glazed over. Noah moves his head just so and he suddenly has his mouth on Dean's pulse point and Sam's eyes focus on that particular point of contact and that's it. He sees fucking red.

He doesn't know when he's moved but the next thing he knows he's got Noah pinned to the ground, his arms bent behind his back and him facedown on the floor, one of Sam's knees pressing hard on his lower back.

"If you even breathe in his direction, I'm gonna make sure you won't fucking breathe again. You got it?" Sam threatens because he doesn't feel at all generous. You touch what's his, you face the consequences. 

The guy grunts, but Sam doesn't relent.

"I said, did you understand? _He's mine._ Mine, dammit." Sam knows he's crossed a line here, that he's over-exaggerating, but he can't seem to stop. The words pour out of him and he fucking wants to break something. After Dean's confession, he's likely to kill the next person that even looks at his brother wrong.

"Yes, yes, got it." Noah forces out even though he can barely breathe with Sam's weight holding him down. Sam growls and lets him go, closing his eyes for a second to get himself back in check. He blows out a breath and gets up, his eyes searching for Dean.

He doesn't search long. He's right where he left him.

Only now there's a smirk on his face and an impressive hard-on tenting the front of his jeans.

The fucker. He gets off on this.

Sam growls again, low in his throat, and grabs his brother's arm in a bruising grip, wanting, no - needing to leave his marks on Dean's skin. He doesn't spare a glance at their surroundings, only drags Dean after him with surprising strength, trying to ignore Dean's fond laugh and focus on the fact that he's coming easily. 

Just like Sam follows Dean, Dean will always follow Sam. To the end of the Earth if need be.

They barely make it to the Impala before Sam slams Dean against the passenger side door, knocking the breath out of him with the force of his kiss. Dean makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat but it doesn't take long for him to get with the program and then he's kissing back just as passionately, his hands roaming over every inch of Sam's skin, under his t-shirt, over his denim-clad ass and Sam can't do anything but moan in response because he's wanted this for so long and he can finally touch.

He can finally touch his brother like this.

Sam briefly sends a thank you up to the skies for not being the only one feeling like this about his brother.

He bites on Dean's lower lip and his brother yelps, instinctually opening his mouth. Sam takes his chance and dives his tongue inside, mapping every corner of Dean's mouth and learning his taste, committing it into memory to treasure and find again. Dean whimpers when Sam strokes the roof of his mouth with his tongue and his hips stutter, searching for some kind of friction. Oh, Sam understands. His dick is pulsing between his legs, dripping pre-come inside his boxers and pressing against his zipper like it might spring free at any moment.

Sam sucks Dean's tongue in his mouth and his hands are stroking the skin of his brother's back under his t-shirt. The noises Dean's making are sending him in a frenzy, wanting to give and to take and to fucking feel Dean against him, pleasuring him, surrounding him.

Too soon he needs to breathe and he detaches himself from _his_ Dean's lips, leaning his forehead against his. They're breathing each other's air heavily, panting and Sam looks around the parking lot to make sure it's clear. He doesn't know if it's luck or what but surprisingly they're the only ones out here sharing breath and something else that feels a lot like love and Sam smirks, thinking _when did I become an exhibitionist?_

"Did you want this to happen? Huh? Did you enjoy pushing me to do this? Sneaky bastard..." Dean looks down sheepishly, but Sam notices the smile stretching his lips and knows Dean doesn't regret it. Kinky jerk.

"Sammy," he starts, but Sam palms suddenly at his erection, no hesitation whatsoever, and Dean moans, the words getting stuck in his throat and he throws his head back against the car with a dull thud. "Fuuuuck."

"Seeing you strut around looking like that, brushing against every guy you came across, putting yourself on display for anyone to grab. Fuck. Made me crazy with jealousy. But no, you didn't want any of them, huh? You wanted baby brother to come and fucking claim you, right?" He squeezes Dean's dick through his pants and his brother moans painfully, his hands coming to grab onto the short hairs at the back of Sam's neck.

"Yeah, Sammy... Fucking wanted you to put your hands on me, I didn't want any of them, only you." 

"Damn right," Sam growls and gets to work on unfastening Dean's belt buckle. "Want me to make you feel good, big brother?" His lips find Dean's earlobe and he tugs on it with his teeth, drawing a groan out of his brother.

"Yea, baby, mhmmm." 

Sam huffs out a laugh at how needy Dean sounds and he can't help but think that maybe that's the beer coursing through Dean giving him courage and prompting him to lose his inhibitions. He kneels down in front of his brother and Dean already sounds breathless, his brother's cock hard and leaking through his jeans, forming a dark patch that Sam's staring at.

He licks his lips in anticipation and after double-checking there's no one out there that might see them, he drags Dean's zipper down with his teeth. Dean's hands automatically fly to his head, but he doesn't push, just weaves his fingers through his hair, holding on for dear life.

Sam sneaks a hand inside Dean's boxer briefs and pulls out his cock, letting it slap against Dean's belly. Dean takes hold of himself with his free hand and strokes it a few times over Sam's face. Sam comes closer and Dean's eyes widen for a second, not sure if he's allowed to touch, to do as he pleases.

"Dean, don't even think about doubting this now. Just do it. I want it. Dean, I want your cock." And that seems to do the trick because Dean starts jerking himself off furiously focusing intently on Sam, down on his knees and looking up at him with so much desire it almost breaks the last thread of self-control he's got. Dean stops before he can come and just drags his cock over Sam's face slowly, enjoying how it looks against Sam's skin tone in the dark of the parking lot.

"Mhm... fuck, Dean." Sam's dying to touch himself but he knows if he so much as gets a hand on his leaking member right now he'll come and he doesn't want it to end just yet. He closes his eyes and rubs his face against Dean's dick, offering some friction but not enough to make him come. His face is sticky with Dean's pre-come now but he doesn't care. He welcomes it. He wants Dean's mark on him just as much as he wants his mark on Dean. 

"You look so good on your knees, baby brother. Like you were made for this. Were you made to take big brother's cock?" Dean asks him reverently and he can just moan in response, goosebumps breaking over his skin. He knows it's wrong. He knows he should be repulsed. Instead, he fucking gets off on it. He knew he was fucked-up, but he didn't know how much 'till now.

Dean must feel him shivering with arousal 'cause he takes hold of Sam's chin with a finger, Dean's cock still bobbing hard over his face. "You like that, huh? Such a dirty boy. My dirty boy. Do you like it when I remind you we're brothers? Does it make you hot knowing it's me you're kneeling for?" 

He nods vigorously and feels Dean tremble with desire. So he brings up his hands, ignoring the throb of his own hard as nails dick pocking at his fly, and takes hold of his brother's cock, stroking up and down his length, his hazel eyes intent on Dean's emotions playing over his futures. It changes from awe to wonder to lust and to passion so fast that he can't pinpoint which one he likes better. All of them maybe. Because Dean's the only one he would do this for. 

Before he can give Dean time to figure out his next move, he goes down on him, taking the head of his dick in his mouth. Dean's hips buckle and Sam knows he barely refrains from thrusting inside the wet heat enveloping his cock now. He starts with kitten licks up and down his cock, gathering the pre-come flooding his mouth and swallowing everything Dean gives him. Dean groans and pulls lightly on Sam's hair, making him moan and also sending vibrations through his dick. 

In retaliation, Sam sucks the head in his mouth and flicks his tongue over his shaft. "Aaaah, S-Sam..." The moan leaving his lips is loud enough to be heard from the inside of the bar and Sam worries for a second someone's going to come out here and see them like this and fuck, that shouldn't be as hot as he thinks it is. 

As if Dean can read his mind, the next words almost have Sam coming on the spot. He grunts and slightly chuckles, "Who knew you were so kinky, Sammy? Want me to moan for you? Want someone to come and see you going down on me in a fucking parking lot of all places? What them to see how good you suck cock?" He asks rhetorically and slams his hips forward, taking Sam by surprise. He almost gags but then he relaxes his throat and lets Dean do what he pleases with him, relinquishing control.

Maybe he's not the one in control, but he feels dominant nonetheless. He's the one wrenching these sounds from his brother. If you asked him, he feels pretty powerful even though he's the one on his knees.

"I bet they'd want a piece of you, Sammy. They'd want to know how your mouth feels, but fuck it. It's not for them. You're mine. You think it would turn them on to know you're going to make your brother come? It's so hot, Sam. Mhmmm, baby brother." 

Sam whimpers around Dean's dick and twirls his tongue just right. The pleasure of Sam's lips around his hard member, Sam's hand on him stroking what he can't take into his mouth and that's fucking it. Too many sensations, too much pleasure. 

If this is supposed to send them to Hell, then why does it feel like Heaven?

He pulls out of Sam's mouth and starts jerking off over his face. He beats off hard and fast, not taking his gaze off of Sam's slanting fox-like eyes, his lips shiny with spit and his cheeks flushed with desire. Sam sticks out his tongue, waiting for Dean to give him everything he's got. To paint his face. To mark him and make him his. 

"Fuck, baby, you're gorgeous. Want big brother's load on your face? Want to milk big brother dry?" 

And then he's coming, fat milky white drops of come landing all over Sam's face, on his tongue, painting him like a canvas. The sight of his brother on his knees, covered in Dean's come, wrings another load from his dick and he's moaning through his orgasm, the pleasure enough to bring him to his knees if he wasn't supported by the car. 

Too sensitive, he lets go of his softening dick, feeling the need to add, "I haven't come this hard in a long time," He remarks, but whatever he was going to say next never makes it past his kiss-swollen lips. He tucks himself quickly back in his pants and drops to his knees beside his brother, taking his face in his hands and smearing his come all over it. Sam moans, breathless, and looks at Dean in amazement when he lifts the hand now covered in his own come to his lips and licks it over like he's tasting the most delicious ice cream in the world. 

Dean closes his eyes in bliss and brings his mouth down hard on Sam's, swapping tastes and exploring Sam's mouth in passionate, languid kisses. 

Sam groans when he feels Dean's taste and scent invading his senses and he feels the pressure of his dick that's now so hard you could cut diamonds with it. His brother's other hand lands on his thigh, caressing him over the denim and slipping his hands inside his pants in one swift motion. He tries not to blow his load so soon, but the way Dean's hand is stroking up and down his leaking member, Sam knows it's futile. He's been teased too long and he just needs relief.

Dean kisses him through it, his hand never wavering, playing him like a ragdoll while giving him the utmost pleasure. Sam gasps in his big brother's mouth and comes all over Dean's hand, his orgasm powerful enough to forget himself. Dean bites his lip and keeps jerking him off, Sam grasping at his back, scratching him and knowing for a fact it will leave bruises. 

"Jealous bitch," Dean says fondly when they part and they laugh and it's normal. Why wouldn't it be? It's just them.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't bait you, jerk!" 

"It worked, right?"

Sam doesn't respond, just shakes his head and sneaks both arms around Dean's middle, molding himself to his brother, and to Dean's credit, he doesn't get all grumpy and say _no chick-flick moments_ , he just sighs fondly and wraps his own arms around Sam and then they're hugging right there in the parking lot, next to the Impala, on their knees. 

Sam can't keep a smile from tugging at his lips and moves his face so he's nuzzling Dean's neck, breathing him in. He remembers the moment in the bar and a part of that jealousy makes a come-back and Sam finds himself licking wetly over Dean's pulse point. Dean tenses and shudders, so Sam takes his cue and bites down hard on that spot, digging his teeth into his brother's flesh. Dean grunts and shifts closer to Sam on the ground. The younger man soothes the bite with flicks of his tongue and pulls back a little to admire his handy work. He smiles and he can feel Dean smiling too against the skin of his soft neck. 

He staked his claim. Just like Dean wanted him too.

Just like he needed to.

"I love you too," he responds to Dean's unvoiced question.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
